Good Morning
by xXxMichaelaxXxMalfoyxXx
Summary: One shot- KAkaSaku Lemon 3 Kakashi goes to get Sakura for early morning training and walks in on a little something unexpected. What will ensue? Read and Find out! RxR Please!


**Hey guys - I'm hoping to be more active on here from now on. So if you like it, review! and if I get enough reviews I'll post another Yummy story ;) I have a bunch of awesome ideas floating in my head. RxR!~  
**

* * *

He leant down to the small potted plant outside her door. the plant was rotting, but it had a beautiful porcelian pot. Pressing the key into the lock he opned the door and closed it quietly. The living room was tidy as usual. Only a few stray books scattered on the coffee table and a blanket ruffled up on the dark tan couch. The few homey hints around the room were the photographs. Pictures of her were all over the room, from baby until her current beuatiful adult hood.

He stepped further into the room, gazing upon a few of the more interesting photo's. The Rising sun sent rays of light throughout the room giving the room a pleasant glow. The glimmering sun reminded him of his current task, and he ventured towards the hall way to wake up sakura.

Hearing a small moan from the bedroom, he paused for a second, listening for any signs of danger. His silence was rewarded with another small moan, slightly loader this time. He relaxed his muscles, knowing their was no threat. Perhaps he should return home, and just give everyone an excuse as to why he didn't pick her up. Turning back towards the door, he started to leave when he heard her again.

"Ka... ka... shii. " She moaned loudly, breath heavy.

He could hear her whimpers and they sent shivers through his body. I looked back to the bedroom door. Listening to her moans and whimpers, his dick hardening in his pants. He couldn't stay still any longer. He walked to the open door and stepped in two steps before stopping again and looking at the veiw on the bed.

Sakura was laying back at the head of the bed, on top of 4 large pillows. Her bubble gum hair sprawled across the pillow case. Her emerald eyes heady, filled with lust, yet scared. Her brows scrunched slightly in concentration. Her perfect little mouth fell into a delicoius little pout. Her skin was shimmering with a slight sheen of sweat. Her small pert breast were pressed between her arms, which were currently busy between her legs. Her legs were spread wide and her fingers were making slow motions as she slid them in and out of hurt wet pussy. Her other hand lay just over her lindle bundle, unsure of what to do with her self.

HE stared at her for a few more seconds, watching as she hesitated, trying to say something but coming up short. Saving her the trouble, He stepped forward. Pressing his finger across her lips in a slient plee for silence. She nodded Her head slowly, keeping her eyes upon his as he lowered himself beteen her legs. His arms sliding easly around her smooth toned thighs. He kissed her inner thigh tenderly, Loving the litlles moans she was letting out. Niping her thigh gently, he looked up to watch her gasp. and decided not to tease her any longer.

He gently ran his toungue across with feather light touches up and down her lips, seprating them to reach her more tender spots. He shifted his arm slightly, adjusting himself and sliding his two fingers into her wet hole. He kept a slow pace, letting his tongue do most of the work as he watched sakura reactions.

She was trembling now. Her legs wouldn't stop shaking, she felt too good. It was slow, but building. She could see his lusty onyx eyes watching her, and she smiled a litlle. Before moaning again.

"Kaka shii," She panted. " More"

Kakashi Groaned at this, loving the way His named rolled of her innocent lips. Obliging her request, he quickend his fingers and sucked lighlty on her clit. HE had to press down with his one arm to keep Sakura from trembling so much. Her moans rising into small screams. His name on repeat.

He pulled back, letting his hand slid away from her. She gazed upon him with a pout, and he couldn't ignore her for too long. Settling himslef between her legs, he entered her slowly, reveling in the tighness. Not being able to hold of much longer, he began to quicken his pace, thrusting harder. Sakura's moan's reaching her loudest yet. He felt her tighten and flex and pulled her left leg up onto his shoulder. He leaned over her, kissing her gently before slamming hard into her deeper than before. His reward was a large moan from her as her pussy flexed around his cock, milking him until he too came.

Pulling away from her slowly, he rolled over and lay beside her. She slid up to him and looked into his eyes, his crooked smile laying on hiz face lazily. His hair messy as ever.

"So, what now? " She asked, reffering to the current situation.  
"Well, I did come here to get you for training. Short notice." He replied.  
"Thats not what I meant." She murmered.

He looked down at her, her baby pink hair falling of her face, her eyes looking down in self confidence. He reached down, lifting her chin with his fore finger and resting her eyes on his.

"That depends on what you want to happen." He replied.  
"I want... well. " She looked at him nervously. " I want to do this ... again sometime?" She Quistioned.  
"As in us in this bed or us together?" He smirked.  
"Both." She blushed.  
"Well, I think that can be arranged. " He leaned down to kiss her lips gently.

She smiled up at him, not wanting to move.

"So training..." She groaned.  
"Well, I'm always late." He chuckled.  
"What's another day? " She implied.  
"Exatcly." He Smiled. 

* * *

**So? Sexy && cute enough 4 you? 3 Review! Please! I need the reviews! They motivate me so much!**

**xXxMichaelaxXxMalfoyxXx**


End file.
